Sonic Team Reaction to?
by SonicFanFlame
Summary: We ask the sonic team questions and find our answers, even daring them to their extent. We also torture them sometimes . PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: Sonic o6

Sonic Team Reaction To?

Flame:Hello viewers today i have a new series of asking sonic and friends questons. You have two days each time i upload to put a question and if no one does i will think of something. Anyway today i will ask them about a certain game hahahahahahahaha

Sonic: um...can we begin

Flame:okay how do you feel about a sonic o6

Sonic:NEVER REMIND ME ABOUT THAT GAME EVER

Flame: why? they need to know

Sonic: Fine. The first part stupid part is this is that people are saying that im the DAD OF A STUPID HEDGEHOG BECAUSE OF THEY THINK THAT IM GONNA EVENTUALLY DATE im good

Flame:okay thats good many more people think that shadow is the dad, what do you say about that

Sonic: its good as long as im not the father im good

Flame:lol we should go on maury to figure this out

Sonic:whatever anyway the second worst part is that i got saved by SHADOW OF ALL PEOPLE, he is cool but seriously i should be the better of the three and this game makes it seem like im a puppet to shadow and silver. Also why did he go to that time he could of came to sonic adventure two or sonic heroes with blaze and marine or shadow the hedgehog that would be cool.

Flame:okay anything else

Sonic: You have no idea, the trial of love? Were they drunk and said '_I think sonic needs love because this game is messed up already so we should do that' 'I dont know we could have a test of-' 'SHUT UP'_ i mean seriously that has nothing to do with a plot. Also i think a human kissing me was weird but still would you be dead or kissed by an opposite species and save the world? I got nothing else except that the gameplay sucks

Flame: finally.. SHADOW GET IN HERE

Shadow: What do you want?

Flame: what do you think about sonic o6?

Shadow: HA HA what do you really want

Flame:what do you think about sonic o6?

Shadow: oh... i mean it was funny how i kicked silver, how i was better that sonic in this game, how i was the strongest playable character, and all the unimportant stuff. I like how mephilles is beat by me and only me, how sonic got saved by amy, how sonic had to chose between a human that couldnt cry or the world is doomed or a obessive fan girl that takes the things he does with her seriosly i feel sorry for amy.

Flame: why?

Shadow: lets just say sonic went to the darkside of amy

Flame:lol

Shadow:anyway i got to ride awesome vechiles and see sonic kiss a human girl lol lol lol

Flame: alright SILVER GET OVER HERE!

Silver: I HATE THIS GAME BLAZE DIED MY ONLY FRIEND I GOT TRICKED I FOUGHT AGAINST MY PAST DAD AND MY PAST MOM STOPED ME FROM GETTING SONIC

Flame: you know your mom and dad

Silver: well... my mom is amy rose, i dont know about my father but that doesnt matter in your storys

Flame: shut up about my future stories silver rose hahahahahahah anyway i have a theory, since the only one with yellow eyes is blaze, sonaze and shadam then their kids date and have you but when you were 5 they died

Silver: whatever the show time is up and we got the other story to write

Flame: he right go night america

* * *

Flame: we are sorry about the sonic island first episode, we will do two stories at a time each okay bye. soni csilver and shadow are the ones who will mainly react to what you want but the others wiil two if they got alot to say goodnight


	2. Chapter 2:sonic pairs

Sonic Team Reaction To?

Flame: Welcome back to the show, every charater besides me belong to sega because i dont own it

Amy:if he did he would have made a sonic heroes 3 and adventure 3

Flame:back to the story

* * *

Flame: Hello and today we will talk about a subject that noone asked and i had to think up

Sonic:lol noone saw the first episode so ha ha ha you have a idea that noone cares about

Shadow: shut it faker or you will be-

Silver:GET ON WITH IT

Tails:Ok dang stop yelling

Knuckles:-_- SHUT UP tails do you like that

Flame:dammit shut up. Ok anyways who is your favorite couple besides yourself with someone

Knuckles:i'll anwser that i like sonamy the best because its fun too tease him 'i told you so'. One day he said he liked a- then stopped himeself beuase he was drunk

Flame: When,were,and how. And why wasnt i invited

Knuckles: 10:00, My house, He is and idiot. Does that anwser your problem?

Sonic:i am not an idiot!

Flame: IT SAYS IDIOT ON THE CELLING!

Sonic: WHERE WHERE!?

Shadow: i like knouge because of my reasons

Knuckles: what reason

Shadow:not gonna tell you but you will find out

Tails:lol i know why to

Knuckles:why?

Tails:sonic does it say gullible on the celling

Sonic:yep

What knuckles didnt notice is that it says it on the floor

Knuckles;ha ha ha yeah right i going to look down instead

When he looked down he saw a idiot and guilable in red writting

Tails: hahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhaha  
hahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha anyways amyxcream is the best

Everone but tails:...

Tails:ok then sonic your turn

Sonic:um... i like shadamy because of silver convince me too

Flame:whatever one more question how do you guys feel about being paired with eachother

Sonic: HOT!

Shsadow:if i was i could still have a baby.

Silver:um...sonic why did you say hot?

Sonic:silver come with me'smirk'

Silver:um...sure why not

Knuckle: gross but end the show right now before'hears moans'um hurry up!

Flame:um bye, tails doensnt care about gays since he coming out the closet goodnight

Tails:WHAT!

* * *

Flame:so girls how do yo-...girls

Amy,blaze, and sally:ATACK FLAME GIRLS

Flame:'sweatdrop' i am sorry no...no...no!


	3. Chapter 3:Sonic cries

Sonic Team Reaction To?

Flame: Welcome back to the show, every charater besides me belong to sega because i dont own it

Sonic:because he sucks

Flame:screw you!back to the story

* * *

Flame: GET UP YOU LAZY PEOPLE ITS THAT TIME AGAIN!

Sonic:so what do you want. You thought up questions?

Flame:-_-No i got questions thank you very much.

Shadow:you did?

Flame: -_-i hate you guys. okay so here are the questions

Sonic Why do you hate water so much?  
Tails Have you ever considered having fan characters made famous?  
Amy How many kids do you think you &amp; Sonic are going to have?

Sonic:its a long story. I was a little boy running around at the speed of sound then shadow tripped me and that was a long fall, then i got in the ocean i was stuck in kelp tails came and help but he got stuck'cries'MOM...MOMMY! Is what we screamed we were death for sure then silver came with his'everynight i will save your life'bullshit

Shadow:HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA!

Tails:Yes i have as you see'shows a list of all the fangirls fancharcters he dates, and all the foxes that looks

AMY:ME AND SONIC ARE GONNA HAVE 9999999999999999999999999999999999999

Flame: first person to tell me that number in words get a guest apearrance... is that how you say that?nevermind i got question what happen to silver last episode

Sonic: Lets just say amy will never have ny babies

Amy:yes i will sonic dont make me do it right now!

Flame: Well goodnight and day to you and thank you werewolf99 for the questions

* * *

Flame:so girls how do yo-...girls

Amy,blaze, and sally:ATACK FLAME AND SHADOW GIRLS

Flame:'sweatdrop' WHAT DID I DO!

Amy,blaze, and sally:SAY YOU HATE SONIC AND SHADOW, AND SILVER

Flame:THATS IT FLAME BLAST!


	4. Chapter 4:sonadow

Sonic Team Reaction To?

Flame: Welcome back to the show, every charater besides me belong to sega because i dont own it

Silver: because your too young

Flame:screw you im 16!back to the story

* * *

Flame: GET UP YOU LAZY PEOPLE ITS THAT TIME AGAIN!

Sonic:so what do you questions do you have

Flame:heheheheheheh

Shadow:WHAT HAVE THEY DONE NOW!

Flame: dammit i do not own the song lyric he said. okay so here are the questions

Sonic: Will you ever get over your fear of water?  
Amy: Why do you like whacking people with your piko-piko hammer when your mad them?  
Tails: If my male gorilla fan character Spencer Franklin Ricardo was famous, would you like to out with him as just friends?  
Stunk Cabbage: Will you ever give up evil &amp; just retire in peace?  
Blaze: Have you ever give Silver a dunk in a pile of slime?

Sonic:i will...as soon as they say sorry

the biggest facepalm was just owned as shadow made the record, it went from floridia, to china

Amy:its okay sonikku i will hit with my ham-boy i do do that huh?well its my only weapon and it gets the job done

Tails:i like spencer he is the best friend when we talk about machines

Shadow:hahahahahhahahahahhahahahah is that what your called doctor.

Stunk HA HA Cabbage:'cries' you bullies i hate bullies thats whhy

Blaze:yes i have its fun when hes a dick

Flame: alright guys see ya

Sonic: YES NOW TO GO OUT WITH-

Flame:ha you fell for it easily man. sonic kiss shadow and knuckles

Sonic,Knuckles, and Shadow: Fine

sonic then starts kissing shadow, after 5 minutes they break yp and sonic goes to knuckles, after 4 minutes there done.

Flame:yes they now alot about sonadow and knuxonic pressure me enough i will write a story

Everyone else:HELL NO TIMES 1746

Flame:okay see ya, thanks breana and werewolf99. Cute name breana you remind if someone

* * *

Flame:so girls how do you girls like it

Amy,blaze, and sally: perfect!

Flame: really

Amy,blaze, and sally:yeah!

Flame:good...next time you will not get asked


	5. Chapter 5:RANTS

Chapter 5:Sonic fan boy ranting

rated M for thing that are unspecable but read cause there just cuss words... alot and a little making out you have been warned

Shadow:what the hell got you so pissed off?i mean you said _two days_ each so people asked more questions

Flame:THE FUC-1...2...3 the fan base make sally look like a bi*** shadow look emo as f*** sonic a stupid bi*** but he is, and they make it look like rouge cares for amy!

Rouge:i do care not like sisterly thats with julie-su but i do care!

Flame: enough to get in a FUCKING FIGHT AFTER AMY INSULTED SOMEONE AND THEY INSULT BACK!

Rouge:...

Flamw: what i thought, anyway they make amy look like a bi*** which is true sometimes and last but not least...EVERYBODY ACT LIKE ASSHOLES OR DO SOMETHING THEY NEVER WOULD DO!

Sally:you done. because i have the first question and we already now this!

Flame:'mumbles'you try to warn a someone and you get fucked over

Sally:what was that?!

Flame:nothing anyway first question is, sally would you go out spencer franklin ricardo my female character gorilla character was famous would you gp out with her

Sally:... do they now it was us who made that sonadow prank. Amy was in a hot sonic costume yesterday. I thought noone knew it was me and amy making out

Amy:'blushes'um... i dont think they can know about drunken friday last week

Flame:hahahahhahahahaha that was awesome. but i said female insted of male sorry'smirks'

Sally: why you little!

* * *

pleas wait as flame is getting a major beating watch a clip of a future or story that will be up

Sonic:will you marry m4

Amy:of course not soniiku

Tails:cream will you marry me

Cream:NO!

Silver:marry me blaze

Blaze:um sure...sike

* * *

Sally: and that will teach you a lesson... on telling the truth

Flame:YEAH YEAH NOW ANSWER IT!

Sally:no i dont like monkeys anymore

Flame:YES!'everyone looks at him'um... did i say that out loud

Sonic:YES!'he likes sally too dont know why flame does'

Sally:'smirks' wannna met at 'the s-'

Sonic:not getting there yet... after the show

Flame: blaze do you think silvers a pothead, almost said sonic

Blaze:'laughs' pothead maurice the hedgegog! no i think he is a super major captain

Flame:captain of pothead robotnik or pothead rose

Blaze:all of the above'laughs'

Sonic,silver,shadow, and amy: THE HELL! SILVER IS CALLED POTHEAD

Slver didnt say that but he was to caught up to notice

Silver: to anwser your question ACHA i could fight and save lifes all in a days work

Flame:'confused'okay next question is sonic why dont you use other power in comics*cough*forms*cough*

Sonic:um what are you talking about? theres no other powers i have thats canon

Shadowyour dark powers,night powers,ring bullshit you name it

Sonic:oh...that would be awkard

Flame:agreed anyway its france

Sonic:whats france

Amy: my favorite place to go in the human world

Flame:told ya anyway tails why are you scared of thunder

Tails:t-th-e-y ki-kil-led my sis-s-ter'cries'

Stunk cabbage:send him in then show me what he gots

Flame:the hel?

Sonic:it was his question any next

Flame:alright shadow whats your darkest...i mean deepest secret

Shadow:my darkest secret is that i killed scourge in a differant dimension my deepest is i love someone

Rouge;who is that'smirk'

Shadow: not you.. you got banged up last night anyway dont need to tell you

Vector:THE REASON I LIKE MONEY IS BECAUSE MONEY MAKE THE WORLD GO ROUND AND GET BABES

espio:*cough*vanila*cough*

Flame:we answerd a). So what do you guys think about sonic boom

Sally:meh

sonic:he looks differant, thats good

Shadow:he awesome hope mine is the most original cause that new girl'smirks' all mine today

everyone else: hate it

Flame:WHO THINKS EGGMAN SHOULD LAY OFF THE CSKE

Everyone:WE DO!

Eggnab:why do you think i eat cake 24/7 only 12/4 the rest are types of eggs

Flame; the only reason his bosses are s*** is because he was taking a s*** when he thought of them oh and go hug them...next episode were we have two special guest one is canon and the other is not. if you want your character in next episode just pm or review me

Espio: my hidden talent is PARTY! AND TURNING INVIBLE READING HIS MESSAGES

Flame: you MOTHEFUCKER


	6. Chapter 6:PARTY PART 1!

Chapter 5:Sonic fan boy ranting

rated M for cuss words... and alot of other things you have been warned

Shadow:IM GOING TO RAPE YOU!

He woke up flame because of todays importance

Flame:LISTEN ASSHOLE IM NOT IN THE FUCKING MOOD!

Shadow:man no one gives a shit we have a episode to start down stairs, also the camera man is here already

Flame:oh... well i do not own sega for shit.

* * *

Amy:bout time...we are you black and blue

Flame:roses are red,violets are blue, me and shadow are black but amy what are you?

Amy:oh shut up and start the questions

Flame:well we have an anoucement...thats how you spell it?anyways this will be a two parter and there will be two parts for total sonic island and drum roll please*drum roLL* I WILL START MY CANON SERIES!

Sonic: *sarcasm*ya and amy will be in my pants for tonight

Amy:really?

Flame: o...k sonic why do you like chili dogs

Sonic:first food i ever tasted and it was awesome! its at least quick and simple like me and they have a shop for it

Blaze:talking about sonic sonic?

Flame:yeah i like it there to. anyway shadow do you still miss rouge?

Rouge:im right here!

Flame:you guys are idiots anyway do you still miss maria

Maria: hi

Shadow:maria?...maria?...maria!

Maria:hows it going

Flame: we have to set up no time for this

Tails:well sonic and i meet when i fought against my... opposite!

Flame:well see ya later and dont forget this two parter!


	7. Chapter 7 First Time

Flame:Damn, been a while huh?

* * *

**Hiatus time is here. Please ask all questions you want. I am using my phone to do this so expect a update tomorrow. ?...hopefully so see ya**

**Sonicalso, remember that party? Yeah now its Christmas and its coming fast. So stay tuned, the author has a story he is working on called "Book Two: Dimension Travels, hope to see you guys there sunday**


	8. Chapter 8 CHRISTMAS TIME

Flame: Hello viewers and welcome to the Christmas party!  
Shadow: Finally, at least its Christmas eve.  
Silver: He finally got a computer to type on so please ask request for-  
Flame: Shut up silver, anyway guest are here to ask questions.  
Sonic: Yes, new guest are going to be here and they are not from sonic.  
Silver: So stay tuned.

* * *

Sonic Boom: Call me SB and Amy 'Rose', Knuckles...KB, and Tails, miles.  
KB: Great to be here, but where are the new gloves?  
Rose: KB they lied about that, we told you that.  
KB:...oh.  
Miles: Ok, I have a question for Amy, why do you like sonic so much.  
Amy: well... He is cute, heroic or how ever you spell that word, brave, and cute!  
KB: well, flame what is your favorite couple.  
Flame: Sonamy, hands down.  
Sonic: WHAT!? BUT YOU SAID YOU WERE NEVER GOING TO WRITE A SONAMY STORY. You lied.  
Flame: No, not sonamy or sonamy boom, SonicxRose.  
SB:...'whispers' I hate you.  
Flame: I can hear you, author powers always win.  
SB:ugh... well shadow, are you a male and female?  
SHB: You mean me, because a back story for me is unknown  
Shadow: well, I can get "preggers" if I-  
Tails: This is a t-rated show, so shut up.  
Rose: hurry up!  
Sonic: What's the rush?  
Rose: Because me and 'miles' are co-host for his new kick start series and I want to do it, its cool story.  
SB: Then lets go to spin the bottle!

* * *

Sonic: Alright I start.

As the bottle was spinning, Tails went to get popcorn for flame as he said," Thank you" and the bottle stopped at blaze. Blaze was blushing along with Sonic, as Flame ate his popcorn grinning. Sonic went over to kiss blaze as she did the same, they lasted for a minute before shadow pulled them apart,

"Alright you two, go kiss after the game end if you so desire."

Blaze was blushing so much, knuckles was jealous. Shadow spins the bottle, as Flame guesses its going to be rouge. It stops on Tikal as they looked into each others eyes, one filled with awkwardness and one with surprise. They kissed for ten seconds before pulling away, shadow smirked as knuckles looks at his sister, who is blushing more than blaze was. Silver spins next and it landed on...tails!

"What! Why must the world hate me so."

"Your overreacting silver."

"Says you who kissed blaze!"

"SO, I KISS HER EVERYDAY!...not really but still, you are overreacting."

As silver mans up, or down however you see it, tails looks pretty calm. Silver asks why and his answer is a slap to the head by Amy. Tails has been bi for awhile now, which is why he agreed to play this game in the first place. They started to kiss, but tails pulled away because of the taste, which had everyone laughing at silver. Tails spinned the bottle and landed on Amy. He kissed her for a minute before Amy put a stop to it. Knuckles, being the man he is, let scrouge go next. He landed on cream, who like tails, is fifteen. He kissed her and started to enjoy it and went on top of her still kissing went up and taped on his shoulder, as he looked up he saw a punch to his face, which knocked him flat. They eventually ended the game and went to the next game.

* * *

"So were getting drunk before the party?"

"Calm down shads, the last one wins."

They were about to play a game called "Never had". Its a game where when someone says something you had did, you drink. The last one with the their cups filled wins. You would need five drinks for it to be empty. They each had the same size cups and here is the twist, you cant say something you KNOW someone did. The person who drank first goes next. They explained the rules, and start the game.

"Okay shads, your up."

"ugh...I never had to kill an animal."

Knuckles, and Rouge were the only ones who drank from their cups. Knuckles said that he needed to do it to survive, and rouge said it was for "G.U.N" but shadow knew that was bullshit but didn't put an effort for her to spill the beans. Knuckles went next, then rouge did.

"uh...I never had to stop sleeping for a day."

It was a lame one, he had to admit, but there were people who drank. Among those people were Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and Scrouge. Sonic said it was because of a scheme of Eggman, Tails said it was because of his machine, shadow said it was for Maria when she had nightmares, Amy said it was because of her trying to get sonic to wake up for the whole day, because of their "Date" after Eggman scheme, Rouge says it was for missions, and Scrouge said what sonic did. Now the order was Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy, Rouge, and then Scrouge.

"I never had *** because I "Felt like it."

Well... Only sonic did because of one, it got amy off his house, and two, he really needed it. The order is Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Amy. Scrouge, and then Sonic.

"I never have seen Mephiles in his hedgehog form"

Sonic saw Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, and Scrouge drink. Scrouge never said his reason, but shadow knew. The score was.

Sonic:2 Shadow2: Silver:1 Amy1: Scrouge:2 Tails:1 Cream:0 Blaze:1 Rouge:3 Knuckles:1

" Well... I never had time travel complicate me."

Everyone drank except Shadow, and tails. He is a genius and shadow learned form .

"Never had I showed a exposed weakness more than once."

Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, and Cream. Amy said her love for sonic blinded her, Knuckles said his guilableness was his weakness, Sonic said his cockiness and not being alert was the thing that got him killed, and Cream didn't have anything to defend herself.

" Never had a backup plan."

Everyone didn't drink except tails and cream. The sonic crew is more about living in the moment and improvising!

"Never have I taken shit from anyone else."

Everyone knew what he meant and only blaze and cream drank as being the nicer of the group they take "critics advice" without a fight.

Sonic:4 Shadow:2 Silver:2 Amy:3 Scrouge:3 Tails:2 Cream:4Blaze:2 Rouge:4 Knuckles:2

The order is Sonic, Shadow, Rouge, Silver, Blaze, Scrouge, Sonic, Silver, Amy, Scrouge, Cream, Blaze, Rouge, Knuckle, Amy, Knuckles, Sonic, Cream, Tails, Cream, Blaze, and Cream.( Aren't you happy I said that :)

"I never had the desire to kill Eggman."

Suprisingly, Silver, Amy, Cream, and Blaze only drank. Silver said that the future was his priority, and a fatman with a IQ of 10 wasn't going to stop him, Amy said that Eggman burnt her whole village and was going to kill her, Cream said that Eggman was a fat mean person who deserved it(especially in Sonic o6), and Blaze had a kingdom to protect and that means she has to let go of mercy.

Cream was first out followed by Rouge, Sonic, Scrouge, Amy, Blaze, Tails, and knuckles. Shadow was up and he said something unbelievable.

" Never had a fanbase hate me"

Silver did admit that some fanbase hated him and drank. BOOM! Shadow won just before...1:00 AM.

"UGH! Lets go to sleep and go to the party tomorrow."

The rest of the sonic team agreed and went to sleep but flame went up to the camera.

* * *

**Flame here, hope you enjoyed th****at and I will see you tomorrow with Miles and Rose, see ya.**

* * *

**Ha! You thought that was going to happen, no no we are continuing this!**

* * *

(Christmas 1:00)

As the sonic team woke up, they saw a party happening in their house. Jet was pooping everywhere and wave was putting pictures of herself everywhere and that is horrible!

"**HEY! STOP THAT BEFORE I F*** ALL OF YOU DUMB***** UP AND FEED YOU TO MY PET DOG, DEATH!**"

As everyone ran scared of shadow, jet stayed and went up to shadow.

"What makes you think your so-"

Shadow kicked him so hard, he ended up in the human world.

"What's up with shadows kicks, he kicked silver, tails, and now jet. Who's next, knuckles?" Sonic said.

"Hey creator its said not saye-" THE DAY I CARE ABOUT WHAT YOU SAY, IS THE I COME DOWN THERE, JEEZ I WILL CHANGE IT SO VIEWERS WON'T SEE MY MISTAKE.

As they looked around, they saw presents all named under, "From: Secret Santa" they saw their gifts, they only got one. Amy got her gift and it said that she could get sonic to kiss her if she opened it. She squealed in delight and opened it, causing sonic forcibly to go over and kiss Amy until she closed it. Shadow started to record for blackmail for sonic and Amy, because blackmail is number one! She waited a minute before stopping and closing the bottle, making sonic snap back to normal.

" Hey Sonic, love this video of you kissing Amy!" Shadow said grinning as sonic blushed and went after him. Tails took the time to open his and found a gender bender gun stating, " Reasons for tails only" Tails was happy but didn't let anybody know what he got. Silver opened his gift and got toys, a lot of them. Silver still liked toys so this was the best gift ever. Rouge got a million dollars, which was what she needed to buy a girl dress from a mobian shop guys don't know of, including me! Knuckles got better gloves and a portable house. Which made life so easy, knuckles thought. Cream got a beautiful crown that gave her water powers for odd reasons. Blaze had gotten a arm ring, which kept her powers under control. Scrouge got coal...Sonic came back without the video and opened his presents, and received a chao, red one. He named him Speedy and started to put him to sleep. Shadow got coal...wait that's not coal, its a black emerald, used best with chaos users.

"WOW! I get a chao and you get a god emerald, just sayian."

* * *

**WELL**

**Rose: What?**

**Miles: Yes it was long**

**Thanks to all my viewers, I reached 1012**

**Rose: That's a lot of viewers for a first timer**

**Yeah, anyway I have a schedule for this. Sundays, Tuesdays, Thursdays and Fridays. Mondays and Fridays are for my new series starting**

* * *

** tomorrow...DONT LEAVE I AM SERIOUS THIS TIME! so see ya**

"Wait dude I see something" sonic said worried. I asked him what and he said reviews. oh... I forgot, don't laugh at me. alright first questions.

Jet: What is your worst nightmare?  
Silver: What's it like for you &amp; Blaze being from the future?  
Blaze: Do you ever get tired of being a princess from the future?  
Sonic: What's your all-time favorite Disney movie?  
Amy: Who is your favorite movie actor/ actress?

Jet:well... that would be losing my fame and dignity

Sonic: Already lost dude

Silver: It was hard. her parents died, so I had to make sure she was okay. We did a lot of stuff until the buildings set aflame and iblis came and you know the story

Blaze:At first I hated it but now its pretty fun. I will never get over it

Sonic: NO! WHAT HAVE YOU D-

Amy: LET IT GO! LET IT GO! CANT HOLD ON ANYMORE!

Sonic:ugh... its Tangled

Amy: **Bridgit Mendler**


End file.
